


仿生人会梦到电子鹿吗

by Luupuuus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: 基本背景设定来源于异形普罗米修斯，银翼杀手2049还有（我并没有玩过的）底特律变人等仿生人大作。人物设定源于不透露姓名的x帅x强xxx老师为了使W更好地履行他的工作，人们对这个仿生人做了一些事。抹布警告





	1. Chapter 1

1.

事情开始的时候，看不出其走向会如同现实这样一发不可收拾。W的程序出了点错——如果他是人类的话应该用“生病”这个字眼，于是他们发现，当他情绪不稳定时，他会“看”的更加清楚，感受更加敏锐。FBI内部几个部门联合起来开了很多会，有的让他参与其中，有的是背着他的。大部分背着他。仿生人的命运如何轮到仿生人自己去决定呢。

他们对W态度上的小心翼翼和反复斟酌，在W看来并没有什么必要。他知道这是因为虽然他的型号不是最新的，但是资料和经验珍贵无比。他是少有的（据他所知是唯一一个）曾经杀死人类却没有由于程序设定而崩溃的警用仿生人。枪击霍布斯后，他更加沉默，更离群索居，更神秘，在有些人看来更加面目可憎，他一直在接受心里评测和服用药剂，但他没有彻底崩溃。并且，哪怕在伯劳鸟案之前，他也经常做出出人意料的离奇推断。“是基于证据的。”WG400不止一次强调，而哪怕是会听他说话的少数人，闻言后眼里的好奇和警惕都不会减少。W自知他对人类无害，但毕竟无法自证。造物主想让他的太阳穴持续闪烁黄色，又想确保他一切受控，那就随他们如何谨慎去吧。

他显示出了120%的配合态度。在案发现场让他们给他带上眼罩，拷住双手。“我会掰断你的手指。”有谁在他背后说，声音轻轻的，听上去非常抱歉。W只是点点头表示理解，他觉得说我不介意就有点太过了。这只是工作而已。只是为了破案而已。只是为了阻止他人继续杀人而已。

他眼前一片黑暗，什么也看不到，感受不到，他静静等待着，随后，伴随清脆的一声响，W发出喑哑的惨叫。他的眼罩被迅速解下，W环顾一切，脑子里钟摆快速摆动着。他浑身直冒冷汗，说话时声音都在颤抖。

“他们不是向我祈祷，是为了我祈祷。我害怕躺下后无法醒来，所以制造出天使，守护我的睡眠。”

W持续颤抖了几秒钟，他离开那间布满血的旅馆房间时才发觉疼痛未免消退得太快了。他举起双手检查，没有手指有被折断的迹象。看来他们是掰断了点别的东西，故意发出声音让他以为而已。就像蒙住死刑犯的眼睛，宣布他将被放血而死，然后让他耳边响起滴水声，让他死在想象力当中。

问题就在于此，在于作为仿生人，他的想象力未免太过旺盛了。

2.

所以，开始的时候，一切平常如斯。然而两三个案子之后，这法就不管用了。就像魔术一样，一旦知道了背后的套路，就没法再骗到你。W的蓝色小灯持续亮着，一闪不闪。对开膛手的追捕陷入僵持。在他背后更多的会悄悄召开了。W知道是因为有时候另一个部门的主管会用那种“你知道就因为你我加了多久的班吗”的眼神看他。被仿生人保护部门的人员找上来谈话的时候，W只是觉得很累。

在被告知接下来可能会有一些真实伤害发生在他身上，但所有行为都会被全程监控，并且他会第一时间得到最恰当的治疗时，W只是盯着眼前的桌子。他觉得别人的眼睛令人分心，从来避免眼神接触。

“你们可以直接电我。”他诚恳地提议，语气疲惫。

但是，不行。他的脑子是那种很精密又珍贵的东西，是无可代替的工具。他们无法承受任何会留下后遗症或带来破坏性的风险。W对此有些遗憾，他希望一切保持简单，让他能最大限度地专注于案件本身。他们不愿意选择最为方便快捷的方法，他也无计可施。

再次来到案发现场后，W百无聊赖地等着一顿拳打脚踢，或者耳光，或者冷不丁的一鞭子，或者烙铁，他在心里用一千种方法预演如何伤害自己。他与那么多杀人凶手及他们的受害者思想相通，对于施与伤害和承受伤害都再有经验不过，他觉得没什么是他接受不了的。所以在被命令解开裤子的时候，W着着实实地吃了一惊。

“什，什么？”他震惊又不解。

他面前的两个警官交换了下眼色，其中一人走上前去从身后治住他的双手，另一人开始解他的皮带。电光火石之间，W突然明白将要发生什么。这是当然的，人类脑子里还能有什么别的事？

除了死，不过是性。

3.

他的内裤被剥下来，和外裤一起挂在大腿上。他的性器看起来和人类一模一样，这几近可悲。警官没摘手套，吐了口唾沫粗暴地开始给他打手枪，另一个人用力钳住他的手腕，力道足以在几天内留下淤青。W咬紧牙关，尽力遏止自己挣脱的冲动——这对他来说很容易，把这两个人都杀死也并不难，他只需要跳起来用大腿夹住一人的脖子，顺势带倒另一个人，他能飞快地从身后那人枪套里掏出手枪，而在此之前就能让面前的人断气。他忍气吞声，尽量放缓呼吸。一两分钟过去，他完全没有硬起来的意思。

拽着他阴茎的那人脸色开始不好看了。“跪下。”他说。W权衡了一阵，然后照做了。他被指挥成四肢着地的姿势，又是一口吐口水的声音，黏糊糊的手指在摸他的屁股。“你们能用润滑液吗？”W忍无可忍地说。他态度太粗鲁了但是他不在乎。他得到的回答只是一声响亮的嗤笑。

手指伸进去时他能感到警官还是没摘手套。他感到不适和古怪，但总体来说还可以忍受。他随着体内手指的探索，开始同时探索着身后人的情绪。有老婆，衣服带着特别的阳光气，单身汉通常顶多到柔顺剂那一步，还有小孩，裤腿有被画笔污染过的痕迹，但是是同性恋，已经感到性起。W浑身抖了一下，抓紧眼前的东西。但是因为他眼前实在没什么东西，他只是抓紧了地上的土而已。

令他颤抖的那一点开始被反复碰触，身后人的鼻息变乱了，而他的也是。前面的人“哈”地笑了一声，洋洋得意地伸手握住他终于翘起来了的性器。

W开始出汗，他觉得晕眩。周围其他所有人都在按部就班地做自己的工作，有人正在拉线，有人在通知救护车，验尸官在确保尸体运送时没有损伤，证据组在现场拍照，他的同事们也在，泽勒他们。而所有人都如常地行动着，发出和平时一样乱哄哄的嘈杂声音，仿佛案发现场角落里的这一切也是这么的正常。仿佛他的呻吟也是平常的声音，仿佛他屁股里被塞进两根、三根手指，然后是一根老二，也是无比平常的一件事。

“你单用手指不成吗？”察觉到他被捅进来时不可避免地软了一点后，那位警官抱怨道。

W被人从后面握住后腰。他几乎是被拉着屁股去往硬邦邦的阴茎上面撞。绝望的同性恋，他更新着信息，试图拒绝性向这么多年，最后在一个仿生人身上破功。不，不能称之为破功。他可以这样强奸他然后说是为了他好，他可以这样操他然后提上裤子走回家面对自己的老婆，因为这都是为了工作。有一部分的W正在这里被操，同时有一部分的W正在跟着警官一同回到家里，和等他回来的女人温柔接吻，因为案子的顺利和操了男人屁股这件事而欢喜得红光满面。

操他的警官动作越来越剧烈，给他打手枪的警官却越来越迟疑。他被这两种截然不同的感觉撕扯着。“嘿！他变黄了，你可以停下来了！”但是，没有人真的停下来，连喊出这句话的人也只是放缓了两步，就赶紧继续手上的动作。W的屁股深处传来强烈的麻痹感，他的前液从阴茎头部源源不断地滴出来，几乎垂到地上。他被内射在里面，因为关照他的人没准备润滑液，当然也没准备避孕套。

他被放开的时候一下摔到了地上。就跟他已经被操散了，已经差不多碎了似的。他射在自己的小腹上，有好长一段时间都在不可避免地抽搐着，连警官怎么为了掩盖他腰上的手印，心虚地整理他的上衣下摆都没有感觉到。等他稍微好了一些，他被拎住后领拽了起来，一个人给他提上裤子，另一个人伸手去扶正他歪掉的眼镜。W都没有关心这些，他一开始喃喃自语，接着略微提高音量。

“是链接。我认为菌类能让人类得到真正的链接。我让这些人链接到了一起。这些被我照料的人……”W停顿了一下，果决地发令，“确定他们的身份，查找他们的医疗记录，定位他们的地址，搜寻附近的医院、药店、任何有权开处方药的医生。”

W挥开试图继续扶住他的两个人，独自离开案发现场，回到车上呆坐了一阵。他的黄灯还在他汗湿的头发下面闪烁。片刻后，贝弗利·卡兹拉开车门不请自入。这位人类女性有双很明亮的眼睛，从没有证据能逃过她的双眼。

“你还好吧？”她用她那双眼睛盯着他。W发现自己没法逃开视线后，挫败和耻辱感混杂一股有人关心的暖意冲刷过他的身体。

考虑到他屁股里还夹着陌生人的精液，W尽量给出了诚实的回答。

“呃，我不知道。”他咧开嘴说，对贝弗利能成功将之解读成一个笑容几乎不抱希望。

回去警局后，他们本建议先给他清理身体，但是W拒绝了，他在今天绝对受了够多、够深的碰触。他回到家去，依次宠了宠他的狗狗们（其中六只是机械的，新捡来的一只是半机械半生物的），才开始清理自己。W觉得他看过这么多案件，对于怎么清理至少心里有数，可是在水流和蒸汽下面用手指分开屁股时，他才发现知道怎么做是一回事，做又是另外一回事了。

他肯定没搞得太干净，因为转天他闹了肚子，不过考虑到从当晚开始他就没怎么吃过东西，这也就不是什么要紧事。


	2. Chapter 2

4

第二次的时候，他在解扣子之前先从口袋掏出了润滑液和避孕套——两个避孕套，他的准备还是不够充分，因为这回是三个人围着他了。其中两个显然是被指派了这项任务，另外一个则纯粹是自己凑过来的。

多余的那个花了二十分钟来扩张他。那人是个老手，他一边伸着指头，一边仔细观察着W，品味他每一丝加重的呼吸，每一次皱眉和眨眼。每当W方一闪黄，他的动作就温吞下来。到最后W的后穴被搞得湿乎乎乱糟糟的，分辨不出顺会阴往下流的是润滑液还是他被玩到出水，这个仿生人四肢抖得这样厉害，以至于差点跌倒在地，他才被插进来就射了。而那个一个闻着血腥味找过来的鬣狗只是站在他面前，欣赏着，发出冷笑。

第三次的时候W要求自己回到车里进行润滑，他下车后发现有五个人排着队等他。他倒得太多了，走动之间润滑液不可抑制地流了出来，让他的大腿内侧反射出淫秽的光。他们没轮流操他，案发现场没给他们留出这么长时间，一个人操他的时候，有两个站在那里打飞机。他发现精液溅在身上的时候是凉的。或者是他体温偏高的原因。

“听说你喜欢让它留在里面。”射到他里面的那个人拔出来后拍着他的屁股，令他在疼痛之下下意识收缩着。他们没给他擦干净就把衣服强行给他穿上了。

不是所有人都喜欢操屁股，但是总有人喜欢。而有些本不喜欢的人发现他们可以试试的时候，他们总会跃跃欲试。W很快发现，他成了流言蜚语的中心。他获得了原本的心理原因和仿生人身份外的广泛关注。投射在他身上的视线除了原本的好奇以外，多了几分色欲，哪怕是在总部里也是如此。

他们说他很好操，不像性爱型仿生人那样顺滑和配合，但更紧，更真实。发现他和人类一样，如此轻易就能受到伤害和感到快感，令他们很惊叹似的。更多的鬣狗围了上来，迫不及待想要在他的身体上咬一口。考虑到实际情况，用吸或者更加准确。曾经他在尸体上发现的吸吮痕迹，现在他也经常能从自己身上找到。想想现在如果他回到课堂给实习生们分析性侵案，他都能用自己作为示例。这念头不知为何让他觉得好笑。

一次，他出太多汗，他们便一直喂他喝水，以至于中途他不得不低声恳求他们停一停，让他上个厕所。这事第一次发生的时候，他们依言住手，其中一个还搀了他一把，好让他顺利站起来。W推拒了帮助，踉踉跄跄地独个走进森林，冷却了一阵就在随便一棵树下释放自己，完事后他抖了抖，听见鸟儿在他头顶唱歌，感受到小草在他脚下生长。

于是他回去的时候，虽然还带着汗，但是性器已经软成一团，太阳穴的标识变成稳定的蓝色。那群年轻人愤慨得显而易见，他们方才全做无用功了。有人还咒骂了一声，W轻易辨认出，那和扶他起来的是同一个人。W停在他们面前，赤裸着，一时间有点无所适从，有一部分的他想为此而道歉，另一部分的他又觉得道歉是否太过荒诞。所以最后他什么都没做，乖乖做个沉默的仿生人，把一切交给人类做主。

人类们低声商量了一阵，随后喂给他更多的水。W觉得完全没必要，他并不感觉渴，汗也正在消退，但出于古怪的歉意，他还是有多少都勉强喝下去。后来，在他第二次恳请去厕所的时候，警察们并没有答应，他们没有停止。他们持续着之前的动作，无视W怎样恳求，呻吟，挣扎，直到他当着所有人的面，在他们手里断断续续地撒尿。直到W的标识变黄，频闪。而此时不远处的森林中，鸟儿在鸣叫，草地安静无声地生长。

5

羞辱也有用，这消息被飞快传播了出去。下一次，W被要求自己脱光衣服，他照做了。他的衣服和鞋子被远远拿开。他被要求跪下，岔开双腿，他也照做了。接着他被要求把嘴张大，伸出舌头。困惑地，W依言照做。

然后他的舌头上放了一根老二。W飞快躲开，往地上吐口水。他毫不掩饰的嫌弃激怒了别人。有人扇了他一耳光。声音响而清脆，但应该不会被谁听到，因为方才在他的建议下，他们故意离工作着的人们更远了一些。

他的眼镜被打歪了。W动了动下巴，跪在地上从镜片后面直视对方。他的眼神一定是有什么问题，因为那人看起来更生气了。有人从后面抓住他的头发，迫使他把头抬起。第二个巴掌把他的眼镜彻底打飞，给他的脸颊留下烧灼般的痛楚。

“抓住他！”谁发令道。然后W就被完全抓住。有人捏着他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴。他挣扎时喉头发出了格格声。更多的手伸向他的身体。他的肌肤被汗搞得又湿又滑，但是警察的手总是更加坚实。有人捏住他的肩膀，他后背曾被刺伤的地方撕裂般发疼。

他不再是跪着的，也不是坐着的，而是在几双手臂之间扭曲成怪异的姿势。有谁在摸他，有谁在掐他，有谁堵住他的鼻子想让他用嘴喘气。现在他们的行为完全偏离了初衷，或者可以说，从一开始就偏离了初衷，只是现在他们终于不再费心遮掩。这些经验丰富、作风老练的警察像对待罪犯一样对待他，只因为想把阴茎放到他嘴里。

他们成功了。他们总会成功。带着泄愤的意味，那下捅得很深，直直插进他的喉咙。W开始不由自主地作呕，他怀疑对方会不会比他好受，因为很明显抽出来的时候他的牙齿肯定剐蹭到了什么。

人类们也立刻意识到，这事还是需要他的配合。他被松脱开来。W倒在地上，双手攥成拳头摆在头边，还在持续干呕。

有人捡了一根树枝回来，约有手腕粗细，上面带着险恶的分叉，边缘非常粗糙。他用这个抽了W的后背一下，只为让他充分感受到那种树皮的触感。

“你好好吸，好好做你的工作，就像你该做的那样。或者我们用这个搞你。”那人说，“你来选。”

他把树枝扔到W面前。

仍在颤抖着，W慢慢支起了身体。他带着汗在地上滚了这么一阵，身上不免留下了些污渍——这倒是遮掩了些青紫的手印，却令污渍中间的皮肤更白了。他的喘息快得歇斯底里。一时间，他只在尽力让呼吸恢复正常。随后，他以更慢的速度恢复了跪姿，把双腿岔开，手交叠着背后。他把嘴长大，伸出舌头。

他抬眼看着人类，方才他以镜片阻隔直接的眼神接触，现在他以一层薄薄泪水。他的眼神这下应该是对了的，因为他们戒备的姿态立刻松弛了，有人露出不屑的讥笑，他对面的人已经舔着嘴唇，把老二掏了出来。

那人插的时候倒是没有神态的那种迫不及待，他把阴茎头部放在W的舌头上，刻意留了足够时间，让他感觉那种味道，还有重量，让他的脑子里会对将要发生的事有一个明确的概念。W垂下眼睛，乖顺异常，他现在看起来倒有点性爱型仿生人的样子了。

他乖乖让他捅进去，抽出来的时候才用力往下咬。W趁这几人被凄惨的叫声惊到时，跳起来用头锤放到了一个，随即拔出地上那人解了一半的皮带，甩到另一个人脸上。他和最后一个人正面相迎，干脆利落地拳击他的喉头部位。当他摇晃着捡起那根树枝往他们身上抽的时候，一个人已经晕厥，鼻骨扭曲，满脸是血，一个人捂着脖子不断发出咯咯声，另外两个一个捂住眼睛，一个捂住下体，都在持续着惨叫。

W先捡起眼镜戴好，才往地上啐出血和碎肉。

他没看到他的衣服被拿到哪去了，也懒得去找。他只是……太累了。所以他就这样赤身裸体地，带着满身痕迹走回去。他走到众人眼前，身体白皙，肢体修长。他每走一步都像是把音量调小了一格一样，直到案发现场前所未有地寂静无声——所有人都震惊得放下手头工作，张大嘴看他。而W既无羞赧，也无耻辱，他坦坦荡荡迎着每个人的目光，在众目睽睽之下，一边走动一边把汗湿的头发撩开，露出方才一直被遮住的太阳穴。

红光持续闪烁。

W就这样直接走到警车旁边。他给自己带上手铐，把钥匙从窗户扔了出去。


End file.
